


Birdflash meets Bluepulse

by JaimetheAntihero



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Bluepulse, Cute, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Love, M/M, Nightflash - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Speedbuggy, YJ, Young Justice - Freeform, bring a toothbrush, fandoms - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, toothrottingfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimetheAntihero/pseuds/JaimetheAntihero
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot about everyone's favorite non-cannon pair Introducing.... Birdflash meets BluepulseNo mature content No flamesJaime has some questions concerning a certain red and white speedster... who better to help him than the person who's been dating Kid Flash for years!?





	Birdflash meets Bluepulse

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy one-shot about everyone's favorite non-cannon pair Introducing.... Birdflash meets Bluepulse   
> No mature content No flames

Nightwing looked up as a small knock drew his attention

“Come in” 

The door slowly opened and in walked the least likely person 

“Jaime? Is something wrong?” 

“Uh no..” He replied “Not really, I just have a uh, question..?” 

Nightwing promptly replied “If it is about the mission, debriefing is in the morning” 

“Oh, uh no not really… it's something more private” 

This spiked Nightwings curiosity and he set his laptop down, looking up he smiled at the awkward hispanic boy and waited for him to continue.   
Jaime moved slightly, shifting his weight from side to side with a bit of a blush before his eyes drifted to a picture on Dicks nightstand. A old photo of Kid Flash and Robin, back when they were the only two sidekicks. 

“Ah.. this is a speedster question right?” Jaime nodded, Nightwing had guessed right. 

“Yeah ese, like I could ask Bart but he is the reason I am asking the question you know?” 

“So why not ask another speedster?” 

“I suppose I could have asked Wally, but I feel weird around the other speedsters and I don't think Wally likes me that much…” 

Dick interrupted with a laugh “Wally likes everyone, it's a speedster thing” 

“See! This is why I wanted to ask you, you have known Wally for almost your whole life and have been dating him for half of it, if anyone knows the answer its you ese” 

Nightwing contemplated this “Fair enough, what up?” 

Jaime shifted uncomfortably before starting “Does Wally feed you…?” 

Dick blinked slowly “Feed me?” 

“Yeah I mean, I know speedsters don't usually share their food, but since Bart and I have started hanging out he’s been ‘providing’ me with food. I mean snacks and candy mostly but he also insists for paying for food when we go out as well. I mean it could be a future thing but it sort of goes against these ‘scavenger rights’ he claims to have. So I figured it must be a speedster thing yes?”   
Jamie looked over at Nightwing uncertainty, starting to feel stupid for asking. Nightwing noticed the tension and quickly stepped in

“No no your right, I just figured it was a Wally thing” Dick chuckled with a soft shake of his head 

Jaime looked confused “Wally thing? Whats a .. Wally thing?” 

Nightwing quickly replied “You know, odd things, like running through the cave singing the song that never ends and having a contagious smile. That sort of Wally thing” 

Jaime paused eyes wide “Wait he actually ran through the cave singing? I thought that was a rumor!” 

“Ya no. He actually did that. But to return to your question, ya its a speedster thing” 

Dick smiled, reminiscing a little before continuing “Wally starting leaving candy bars around my room and in my costume. First I figured Wally was leaving snacks for himself you know, but after awhile I figured out he was leaving them for me. The candy bags quickly became bags of crisps or other candy. I think it might be instincts, you know how important it is for speedsters to eat, I suppose it's only natural for them to make sure the person they care about is fed and healthy” 

Jaime gave only a thoughtful nod in response “that makes since” Jamie said smiling “It's sort of… sweet. But I mean Bart insists that I eat everything he brings me. I will turn fat, the scarab won't be able to be my armor anymore. It's just a figure of speech ese”   
The last part was quickly thrown over his shoulder at the scarab   
Dick just smiled waiting for the teen to finish 

Jaime continued “Maybe I should give some away..?” 

Dick frowned “Do you like him?” 

“I mean ya, I really do” 

Dick smirked “Then don't, If you give it away Bart will take it as you not liking him as much as he likes you. Bart will believe you like the one you share the food with, I shared mine with Aqualad once, and Wally started avoiding Kaldur and making his life as chaotic as possible. Aqualad just continued to give the speedster a look that said “What the frick are you doing?” It was actually rather fun to watch when I had no idea what was going on, then Wally started yelling “Get the hell away from my boyfriend” and then proceeded to sulk and brood at a Batman worthy level till I asked what was wrong” Dick smiled a bit remembering the old memory before continuing 

“That's when he told me. He sulked a little more before telling me that I was his boyfriend and he gave me that food, and it hurt that I shared his gift and something so meaningful to him with someone else” Jaime snorted and Dick chuckled before Jaime spoke again 

“Perhaps I could just ask him to to stop leaving me food…?” 

NIghtwing almost on a dime, went from relaxed to tense “No no no no Never do that Jaime” 

Jaime startled not expecting that reaction “w-what?” 

Dick quickly continued “I told Wally to stop leaving food once and to my surprise he agreed. Then out of nowhere he grew distant and depressed, which is huge for a speedster. He started avoiding me and when I asked why he said it was because that what he thought I wanted, that I did not want to be with him anymore. So I asked why in the world he would think that. He told me that when I asked him to stop leaving me food he thought I had broken up with him. Which was very much not the case” 

Jaime now looked upset “So what should I do?” 

Dick looked Jaime straight in the eye “Nothing, just accept all of Barts speedsters quirks with open arms, from the culture tied in with the food to the contagious attitude and sometimes bothersome optimism. From the pranks to the unintentional speed talking.” 

Dick smiled at Jaime before getting up and walking towards the door, turning and adding at the last second 

“They are a odd bunch, the speedsters. But I would not take them any other way” 

"Jaime! Jaime! Jaime where are y- Thereyouare! Look Look, I gotta show you this really cool thing me and Gar foundonthebeach, Imeanreallycool! C'mon!!!!" A blur swept into the hallway and suddenly Bart Allen, the one and only speedster was standing on his tip toes, nose to nose with Jaime.   
Jaime caught Nightwing's amused smile as he was pulled by the arm. A smile crept onto his lips remembering what he had just been told.   
'They are a odd bunch, the speedsters. But I would not take them any other way"


End file.
